


Изысканное проклятье

by Gianeya



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Swearing, trash, треш и глум
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Ты войдешь в историю, Дауд, я не врал. И в этой истории напишут, что секс тебя никогда не интересовал.





	Изысканное проклятье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для fandom Bethesda.  
> Бета - Санди Зырянова.

В склепе Бригмора было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Никаких вам светильников с ворванью — хотя обычно у почитателей Чужого их больше, чем тараканов на кухне нерадивой хозяйки, и они точно так же вездесущи. 

Дауд дотянулся до стены слева, сделал шаг — и тут же стукнулся большим пальцем о какой-то острый угол, даже через сапог было больно. Выругался, попытался ногой ощупать препятствие — и вмазался в мокрое и липкое. Липкое чавкнуло. Завоняло тухлыми яйцами, мокрой шерстью и дерьмом. Дауд снова ругнулся. Он как-то думал, что местные скелетоподобные собачки не срут, — но, кажется, ошибался.

Впереди затрещало, забормотало, кто-то кашлянул, и Дауд, затаив дыхание и позабыв обо всем, прижался к стене. Некто продолжал кряхтеть, хрустеть и кашлять, но и не думал приближаться, и вскоре Дауду это начало надоедать. Блядь, ну зачем он сюда полез? И даже фонарь не захватил!

Фонарь...

Гребаный черноглазый ублюдок, неужели и здесь без него не обойтись?! 

«Ты войдешь в историю, Дауд, я не врал. И в этой истории напишут, что секс тебя никогда не интересовал», — прощальное шипение Чужого тогда, десять лет назад, до сих пор снилось Дауду в кошмарах. 

Да этого он никогда не боялся Чужого — трудно бояться того, кто впервые явился тебе голым и c размалеванным, будто у проститутки, лицом. Того, кто потом огляделся, дернул со святилища фиолетовую тряпку, намотал, как набедренную повязку, какие носили дикари на Пандуссии, и сел прямо в воздухе, скрестив ноги.

«Ты оторвал меня от важных дел, смертный», — божественная величественность плохо сочеталась с размазанными вокруг черных глаз тенями и вызывающе выглядывающими между ног яйцами — набедренная повязка в этой позе скрывала до смешного мало. Дауд искренне не хотел задумываться, что за дела требовали от Чужого такого облика. Но не воспользоваться случаем было глупо. Поэтому он нагло протянул вперед левую руку и заявил:

«Метку дай. Или расскажу Соколову, насколько его портрет далек от истины».

Чужой сморщил нос при имени Соколова. Потом прищурился и медленно, демонстративно перекинул ногу на ногу — Дауд пронаблюдал с интересом, но руку не опустил, только поощрительно пошевелил пальцами. И вот после этого Чужой не устоял.

На целых пять лет не устоял, пока Дауд не притащил ему к святилищу цветы вместо руны. Хрен знает, что его на это сподвигло. То ли Ринальдо, целый месяц зудевший над ухом, что девушкам надо дарить подарки. То ли юная Билли, спросившая, чем от Чужого пахнет — не отвечать же, что пахнет от него, как от Ренхевен во время цветения: гнилыми водорослями и тиной. А может, Академия Натурфилософии в воздухе что-то эдакое распыляла в честь рождения у Императрицы дочери.

Итог был один. Чужой зашипел, будто мокрая кошка, выбросил букет ромашек в открывшуюся рядом черную дыру в реальности — Дауд готов был поклясться, что та довольно причмокнула и облизнулась зазубренным языком, — и прошипел, что Дауд еще пожалеет.

После этого от Чужого не было ни слуху, ни духу, но что он имел в виду, Дауд понял в следующий раз, когда попытался подрочить. Вот уж точно: «Секс его никогда — больше — не интересовал».

Воспоминания подошли к концу, а хруст в темноте — нет. Когда некто еще зачавкал и сыто рыгнул, Дауд не выдержал — он не жрал уже почти сутки. Чем быстрее он грохнет сумасшедшую ведьму, тем скорее вернется на Ундину. Да что там, он даже от фирменного блюда Лиззи сейчас не откажется.

Глубоко вздохнув и собравшись с духом, Дауд потянулся к ремню штанов. Пряжка звякнула совсем негромко, но треск впереди мгновенно настороженно смолк. Дауд снова помянул черноглазого ублюдка, уже вслух, — в темноте сдавленно икнули — и задергал ремень активнее. Наконец плотная кожа поддалась, и Дауд одним движением спустил брюки до середины бедер. 

Склеп озарился ярким и ровным голубым светом.

Впереди, метрах в трех, стояла очередная статуя Далилы — с зажатой в руке полусъеденной крысой. Тоже голодная, надо же. 

Вот статуя подняла голову — и окровавленный трупик выпал у нее из руки. Задел при этом растяжку, и статуе в бок прилетел зажигательный болт, но она, даже пошатнувшись от силы взрыва, смотрела только в одну точку.

Ровнехонько на сияющий у Дауда между ног хуй.

Статуя против обыкновения ошеломленно молчала, пока Дауд шел мимо, придерживая одной рукой штаны, а второй предупредительно направив на нее арбалет, только покачивалась на треснувшей при взрыве ноге.

Перед самой дверью наружу Дауд облегченно выдохнул и напоследок попытался непонятно зачем оправдаться:

— Ну да, у всех свои зажигательные болты.

В снова воцарившейся за его спиной темноте статуя уже знакомо икнула, хрустнула и с грохотом рухнула на пол.


End file.
